Frozen Flame of Love
by Mikaa
Summary: A member of the party longs for her soulmate. MJ


Frozen Flame of Love  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cold. Dark. Quiet. Wet.  
  
The night was more taxing on her brain than even the hardest of traps or puzzles. The cold air that blew through sent chills down her back. The darkness reminded her of lonliness, without her family or friends. The quiet air reminded her of things that lurked in the darkness, sneaking up before you saw it. The wetness of the room reminded her of her friend, possibly the worst of the fears.  
  
After the trip to Vale, she had wanted to see her friend, to talk of the journey. But such a time didn't present itself, as her comrade was busy talking to others. She had a ping of jealousy whenever those conversations took place; she wanted to be alone with her friend, not have to be around others.  
  
But even as time when by, she never got a chance to tell her pal that she felt something whenever they were close. Call it what you will: love, lust, obsession. Her feelings were deep, to the point that she couldn't stand around any longer.  
  
Grabbing her bags, she left, having bought a small area outside of Vault. With the money she had attained along the journey, it had been a small dent, but soon she realized that her money had been lifted by thieves. With a house and no food, she slept the nights and days away, wishing that her love would come to aid her, to offer comfort, to hold her.  
  
But alas, it was not to be. Her soulmate was elsewhere, probably having a good meal with warm fires around, long talks with others, and a bed that didn't have rats mating on it.  
  
Every once in a while, she would hear feet outside, only to find traveling merchants, thieves, and various other characters. Before, she would look to see if her love was coming to her, but after three weeks, she gave up. Weeks of pain and dissapointment had caught her, and soon she wondered if she should go on living. She knew that her brother was already happy, having initiated his courting of his blonde friend. So why was he happy and she miserable?  
  
A tear streaked down her face, joining the pool on the floor. She wished that her love would come to her, to help her through the darkness, through the cold, quiet nights.  
  
A knock at her door startled her, as she hadn't a visitor since she bought the place. Walking to the door, she found a note, tattered and ripped. Reading the note, her eyes went wide:  
  
[Miss Jenna,  
  
Please meet me in Vault's inn tomorrow at 4:00p.m. I wish to reveal myself as a secret admirer.  
  
Love,   
  
Your Soulmate]  
  
Who was this person? It made no sense that the person who wrote it claim to be her soulmate. She had only one, and that one was practically gone from her life. Holding the note, she fell asleep, only the knowledge of meeting the person allowing her to rest peacefully.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waiting within the room, Jenna sat, wishing that the person would appear soon. She wore her only remaining garments, the ones that she wore at the Mars Lighthouse. It was there that she began to feel for her soulmate, but sadly, she knew that that person was gone...  
  
The door creaped open, and a hooded figure entered, apparently not aware that Jenna was there. The figure moved towards the bed, opposite of her. Sitting on the bed, the figure looked right at her-  
  
-and Jenna's mouth dropped-  
  
-for her love was across from her.  
  
Neither of them said anything, as they were both shocked at the turn of events. Jenna stared at her love, her long blue hair flowing freely, pale skin gleeming as brilliantly as ever. And eyes as gorgeous as cut gems.  
  
"Jenna, I... I didn't think you would come..."  
  
She stared at her, wondering why her soothing voice was laced with a hint of sorrow. "Why?"  
  
"I.. I tried to see if I could tell you in Vale, but you were never around. I hoped to get to see you, but you were always-"  
  
"-in the middle of a conversation."  
  
Thier faces recognized that they had both faced the same problem, unknowingly. A long silence hung over the air before they lunged forward, grasping each other in their arms, tears joining as their faces touched.  
  
"Mia, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jenna..."  
  
For three hours, they simply stood, holding each other in their arms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Sheba - You did a Jenna/Mia??  
  
...  
  
Sheba - Do you know what that means?  
  
I wuv Sheba Pwushie!  
  
Sheba - Ugh. Well, several reviewers will like it, anyway. REVIEW!!  
  
Sheba pwushie is my fave!  
  
Sheba - Get some help. 


End file.
